Training Lessons through Lessons
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Sequel of 'Secrets of Furious Five', what will the Five react if they have witnessed that Po have told their embarrassing past to the bunnies, little PoxTigress and CranexViper.
1. Discovered!

_**Author's Note:**_

Got inspired by 'Secrets of the Furious Five', which IS FREAKY AWESOME!!!! It taught me some awesome styles of basic kung fu of the Furious Five and Po, and also it taught me the 'Kung Fu Fighting' cool dance, which it was pretty that I bought it by shipping, anyway, enough of show-off instead back to the reality. This is more like a sequel of this short movie. More like, don't you ever think **if the Furious Five finds out Po had told the training bunnies about their embarrassing past, what will they do or react?** Pretty good, huh? Enjoy and remember leave a review. You know, more like a seqence p

In addition, no OCs in it. (which means, no Hannah, Jade, Lilly nor Azure. Know what it means?)

* * *

_**--Training Lessons through Lessons--**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Discovered**_

* * *

(A/N: Let's skip the scene to the where Shifu left Po behind in the courtyard with the training bunnies.)

"Arr…Delightful children." Within a second, Shifu has gone to the entrance in a flash.

"What?" Po confusedly said.

"Good luck." Shifu coolly said and then he quickly closed the door.

"Wait a second! Master Shifu, Master Shifu! Come on!!" Po groaned.

During Shifu's way to the Jade Palace, his oversized ears have sensed that something is going to happen, he stopped and waited. Until, suddenly five figures from trees, brushes and roof soared towards to the red panda, which they were the Furious Five! Shifu quickly grabbed his bamboo flute under his sleeve and attacked and defense by it.

Crane was the first knock down, Viper was next, and then Monkey, Mantis and Tigress. They all held on their fighting stances, they were all huffing and puffing. Shifu declared, "Well done, students!" they all stood in normal stand and bowed respectably to their master. But then he added, "Pretty sneaky this time, not too good, but better." He commented.

Tigress scanned the area, and found that someone has been missing, "Master, where's Po?" she asked.

"Oh, he's going to do an introduction of kung fu today. You are free to join with if you like. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to meditate." Shifu said and he simply left his students alone. Will they go back to training? Or join up with Po? But they shouldn't to interrupt him if this was Shifu's test.

"So, ar, what do you think?" Mantis spoke first.

"I don't know, but it's all up to you, Tigress." Monkey replied and everyone stared at Tigress.

Although, Shifu said it was free for them so that meant that they could have 'alike' day off, "I think spying on them wouldn't hurt." She said and the other masters knew what that meant, they are going to spying on Po, or should I say, eavesdropping.

_A/N: Whoa, this time I won't do any preview, but I can tell you that the next chapter named "Mantis and Viper's Story." Hope you enjoy this chapter, but most importantly, REVIEW!!!!!_


	2. Stories Began!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Stories Began**_

* * *

The Furious Five hid themselves upon the roof of the Training Hall and prepared to witness Po's _'so-called' _teaching skills. Monkey got his almond cookies for snacks, he shared and they accepted it excitedly.

"This should be good." Mantis couldn't help but he quickly wore a wide smile with exciting.

"Oh ho, you'd bet!" Monkey added.

"Don't you think that it might be, I don't know, _selfish_?" Viper asked worriedly.

The rest of the Five stared at her, "Nope." They replied innocently in unison which made Viper awed as she watched along with her friends.

Back at the courtyard, "Okay! Ah, could you just take a sit?" Po powerless announced but seemed there was no reaction.

"Ah…hey." It didn't work, the bunnies were busying on their fighting to each other.

"What do you think he'd gonna do now?" Crane asked and they merely shook their heads.

Po then spotted a gong at the end of the yard as he jumped over and kicked it for a sound attention.

_GOONNNGGGG!_

And it worked, the bunnies have stopped and heard a shout of command, "Get your cottontails on the floor!" he shouted.

The bunnies gasped, "The Dragon Warrior!" they quickly gathered themselves in front of the Po and sat properly.

Po was surprised a little, "Yes, thank you." He coughed a bit. "Now…"

A bunny interrupted his speech, "Are you going to teach us kung fu now?" he excitedly swung his fists.

"Yes." Po answered and the bunnies cheered loudly.

"Now we can really start getting a fight!" another declared as the cheers even louder.

"Whoa, whoa, fighting!?" Po paused their moment, "Teaching kung fu maybe has fighting, but it's small. Is awesome, but it's small."

"Huh?" the bunnies twitched their eyes with confused in it.

"Kung Fu means excellent of itself, be the best you can be!" Po explained as a puzzle for the bunnies.

A shy female bunny pulled Po's short and shyly requested, "I want to…learn about Tigress' style."

"Aww, isn't she cute? Except she's just too shy." Viper commented.

"Shhh, that one is a little bit getting fire up." Crane said as he pointed at the grey bunny.

The grey bunny who Crane pointed at was impatiently said, "Yea, are we going to fight?" he shouted.

"Yea, like the Furious Five?" another suggested and they cheered again.

"The Furious Five, huh? They are cool, aren't they? But it wasn't fighting that made them excellent. Noooo." Po has rose the bunnies' curious hearts, and so as the Five.

"He seems has some surprise for us." Monkey said while he was chewing his cookies.

"Or more like entertainment." Tigress snorted.

"They each had to learn the secrets of Kung Fu before they became excellent." Po whispered as he leaned closer to the bunnies.

Although, the Five have a good hearing as they could his whispering down the yard, "Secrets? I recall that we have **no** secrets at all!" Crane stated as they all nodded and continued eavesdropping.

The bunnies also have the same question and confused as the Five, "Secrets!? What secrets?" they all asked.

"No, I'm not supposed to say it. So what's the secret? Is top secrets." Po spoke as a security guard, which made the curiosity higher than before.

"Please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!" the training bunnies pleaded with their bugged-eyes, lips bitten at Po.

Po was going to tell them anyway as he finally gave up, "Urgh! Okay, but don't tell anyone, or I'll deny. _'What did I say? I didn't tell anyone.' _Okay, here it goes." Po began the stories.

"Let's see what he got." Tigress smirked.

"Is better not too embarrassing." Mantis said.

_And so the stories began…_


	3. Mantis's Story

**Finally, the exams have over! Goodbye, exams, and hello, fanfiction updating! Here's the new chapter, sorry for too short, but the next one will be revealed soon! Enjoy, and most importantly, Review!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mantis's Story**_

* * *

"Even when Master Mantis was but a wee bug, but he was fast. Lightning fast! Whenever anybody needed some help…he was there."

"O you have got to be kidding me!" Mantis growled, merely a whisper.

"He was the hero of the valley, but he had a one tiny problem. He was totally _**impatient**_."

With the word 'impatient', the rest of the Five stared at Mantis who was Monkey's shoulder in disbelief, Monkey broke the silence, "Mantis, you, _impatient_?" he awkwardly asked.

"Was." He corrected as he gave each of is friend a dark glare.

Po continued, "The world moved too slow for Mantis, he was too fast for the world. One day, it would give him into trouble…A gang of crocodiles stole the village's supply as they seek Mantis for help and of course, he would say yes. After he knew its hidden place was told on the island of crocodile bandits. But one thing that Mantis didn't know…they were famous for setting traps, as he got trapped, of course. _Guess he was too fast he forgot to check for traps._" Po said whispered the last sentence.

On the other hand, Mantis wanted to soar towards Po and gave him the most painful acupuncture that he could ever experienced, but the others stopped him by pulled him all at once as they couldn't hold any much longer since Mantis born with great strength.

"Mantis, calm down, calm down, and remember to be patient!" Cane urged.

"Oh, just shut up and let me at him!!" Mantis ignored as he continued struggling.

"No matter how hard he tried, Mantis could not escape. He could do nothing but sit and wait for something to happen. And so he waited, and waited, until something mind-blowing happened." As Po said as Mantis as suddenly stopped his impulsive control. He went on, "For the first time, the world around Mantis moved faster than he did. Force to wait, Mantis entered a trance-like, totally awesome state of mind."

"Wow, and I thought that only Master Shifu could do that." Monkey joked.

Mantis mute gave his lagoon friend a second-paralysis-nerve, caused Monkey quickly shut his mouth and the others covered his mouth quickly before he screamed.

"Mantis had found the one thing he's been missing…Patience. And a brilliant plan." Po said in mischievous tone, Mantis couldn't help but wore a smirk.

The others noticed that smirk as Tigress asked, "Mantis, you okay?"

The Praying Mantis slowly hopped onto Tigress's forehead and replied, "Sure, I'm okay, nothing than better. Po's right, all I have to do is to be patient and I have a brilliant plan in my mind." Mantis snickered.

But his pride wouldn't last for long as Po added the most important part of Mantis's story, "Mantis had to summon very ounce of chi he could muster. Just to keep from laughing. The crocodiles totally feel for his amazing _'staying still for a really long time' _technique."

Soon, the Furious Five, except Mantis, burst out a _silent_ laughter for not letting the below heard them, even though how hilarious it was! They were still holding their laughs even Mantis glared deadly at them.

"Mantis had finally found the secret to excellence of self, the mind-blowing power of patience." Po finished as he held up a meditate sat.

"Huh?" Po spoke himself.

Although it was a first story, the training bunnies have ignored Po already as they went back on sparring to each other, but surprisingly, some of them imitated Mantis's moves and so-called _'staying still for a really long time'_ technique.

"Wait for it…" a female bunny whispered as she imitated Mantis's style.

"Be careful, this might the 'staying still for a really long time' technique." The other claimed.

"Stop fighting!" Po shouted but no use.

"Hiya!" another cried for a fighting stance.

While Po was trying to get the whole place settle, the Furious Five on top of the roof have a conversation and a sort break wait until Po was done, "What a mess." Tigress commented and they nodded.

"Yea, and to think about it, unbelievable that Mantis, you have that such a past that you used to be a hero of this valley." Viper surprisingly asked.

"No doubt of that." Crane added.

"Cool man." Monkey said with a thumbs-up.

Mantis modestly hid his pride behind him, "Oh, it was nothing back there, but if they really had let me out that time, I would have sowed them how fast I could make them cry!" Mantis joked and they chuckled.

Suddenly, "NOW! SIT!!!!" a cried socked them as they went back to eavesdropping, Po has able to control the situation like that, that have surprised the Furious Five, especially Tigress, who thought that panda couldn't or didn't or never knew how to control the messy statement like that.

Po scanned every bunny to check if they were all here, "Okay, now pay attention this time." He said as it appeared he swung a crimson ribbon from nowhere magically and began another story of lesson.


	4. Viper's Story

**Yo, what's up, people? First of all, Merry Christmas and secondly, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Viper's Story**_

* * *

"It is said that the Viper clan descended from mighty dragons, whose legendary flames were distilled into the viper's powerful venom." Po started and one was shocked.

And that was Viper, whose azure eyes were widened. And the rest knew that she was the next topic, "Speaking of venom, Viper, don't you have any-" Crane was quickly shut by Viper's angry hissed.

Crane had never seen her angry face before, with a little twitched eyes, he slowly felt worry about her and he turned his eyes on Po, "Great Master Viper was the greatest of this fabled clan. One touch of his ivory tips could fell 15 gorilla warriors…and a mid-sized crocodile." He added.

"Great Master Viper? Isn't he the leader of Kui Village, I have heard thousands of his greatness. Hey, is he your father, Viper?" Mantis curiously asked.

Before she could answer, Crane stopped her reply, "Mantis, you'll find out during Po's storytelling." He solemnly said.

"Fine." Mantis grumbled said as he returned his position.

While the others were too busying on Po, Viper secretly tanked Crane, "Thank you, Crane." Her face began flushed.

Crane's was the same reaction as he nervously replied, "Ye…Yea, it's nothing…That's what you do for friends, right?" despite he said on mouth, but not truly,_ 'Friends, yea, only can be friends…' _he thought.

Viper was also as same as him, _'I wish we can be more than being friends…' _she thought.

Below them, Po was continuing, "Evil, itself, trembled before him, before the awe-smacking awesomeness his poison fang technique. And so it was with great joy that the daughter of the great master was born to carry on the tradition." He explained.

"This is not good…" Viper whispered to herself.

"As the tiny Viper first smiled at her father, the world itself shook." As Viper predicted, he did do it, "That's right, **no fangs**." Po finally said.

The words have caught the masters as they turned at Viper, who was feeling embarrassing. Monkey was the one who spoke first, "No fangs!? Then how can you possibly defeat the buy dudes without them?" he shrieked, merely a whisper.

Viper thought that Monkey was right, she had no fangs but she slowly to grow some but they were short, not enough to attack with venom within them. She then felt terrible, she remembered how she was a disgrace of her family and a disappointment of her parents, suddenly she felt a wing wrapped her to comfort herself, she lifted up her head and saw Crane was the one who embracing her.

"Come on, you guys. Are you going to make her cry to feel better for yourself?" he scolded the two masters.

"Yea, you have been laughing at her since we first met. Can't you learn something of how to respect people's feelings?" Tigress added as she crossed her arms upon her chest.

"Okay, okay, okay, we're sorry, better?" Monkey and Mantis apologized in unison.

"Better." The three replied, and they chuckled.

Lots of memories recalled when Po spoke about her past, "Years went by, Viper's father was still the only one who could protect the village, from the bad dudes. And little Viper still had no fangs. The great master was disconsolate. So the little Viper did a little dance to make her father smile. And it worked, just a little bit. I know what you're thinking, where's he kicking butt?" Po asked with challenging in his tone.

"Yeah!!" the bunnies were excited.

"Patience, oh, small ones. It begins…NOW! OK, not right now, soon, soon! Moon festival time, and all that dancing for her sad dad made Viper blossom into the best ribbon dancer in the village." He went on, "But without fangs, she was too afraid to go to the festival." He added sadly.

The Furious Five were getting amused of that, Tigress looked at her best friend, "Viper, you never tell me that you know ribbon dance." She exclaimed.

"Yea, you know, I'm not that open-mind to tell anyone my interest."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. Couldn't you tell me?"

"I was confused and I haven't danced since my training has taken my time!"

"Come on, girl! After this, show us what you got."

Viper was hesitating first, but then she spoke with a smile, "Okay."

"Pinkie swear?" Tigress held up her pinkie to Viper.

The green tree viper responded her tail wrapped around it, "Pinkie swear." She replied.

Po was back on topic, "The great master was on his way to the won ton booth when…a gorilla bandit!! For the great master had to take his stand as his poison fang was invincible! But one thing happened, the bandit's poison-proof armour defied his fabled fangs!"

The bunnies began getting excited, Viper was alike Mulan as she was an elegant woman who respected her father importantly.

"Viper had no idea what she would do, but one thing she did know…"

The Master of Viper style then soon recalled her line from that battle, _"No one beats up my daddy!"_

"Viper didn't have to bite him to bite! Too bad his fists weren't as fast as his mouth, as her deceptive dancing defied his poison-proof armour. The great master marvelled at this little snake with no venom, who had learned to dance to make her father smile, and so she did. That night, Viper found courage, a power far more potent than venom." Po finished Viper's story.

The bunnies then unexpectedly sighed, Po and the Furious Five noticed their appearance, Po confusedly asked, "What!? What's with the sad faces? Viper was totally awesome."

One bunny replied, "Yea, she was so cool. We're just bunnies."

"We're not like Viper." another one has spoken.

Po's thought was as same as the Five, both thought that everyone was not or replace anyone, if Viper can, then they can, finally Po snapped, "No, you're not!"

The bunnies gasped, and the giant panda continued, "That's just the point! Crane wasn't cool, either."

"OH brother!" Crane groaned as he covered his face with his right wing.

"Hey, chill out, man! I mean, you really don't have any embarrassment past, do you?" Mantis joked.

"Exactly." The red-crowned crane despairing replied.

**See ya!**

**I will be update the next chapter next week. And the most importantly, review more!!! (`V')**

**The next chapter is Crane's Story, hope you'll looking forward it.**


	5. Crane's Story

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Crane's Story**_

* * *

"Twenty years ago, the best students from all of China studied at the famed Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. And the best of the best, was May Ling. She was a total knockout!" Po said as he was kinda impressed May Ling. "Crane was there, too, as the…uh…_**janitor**_." He awkwardly added.

Now the masters have all eyed on Crane with hesitant and unbelievable sight, as Crane expected. "Crane, you were a janitor!?" Monkey said as he gave him a frown.

Crane sighed of defeated, "Fine! I was a janitor, and a janitor who had no confidence at all!! There, are you happy with that?" he merely whispered with anger tone within it.

"Hey, calm down, man. We were just asking, that's all." Monkey defended himself.

"Until the new student tryouts were next week, Crane had longed to be one of the students. So that place needed to be ready, but he thought he was too skinny."

Mantis burst out laughter, "Bufff…Skinny!? You!?...Well, that's true." he said as he tried not to laugh.

Crane was mute as he just gave the two masters a dark glare.

"What!? I'm kidding, okay? Jesh, you guys have no sense of humor!" Mantis said as a defense.

"Well, on the contract, I'm don't have!" Crane and Viper said in unison.

Monkey, Mantis and Tigress all stared at them blankly, "You guys are couples, aren't you?" they asked in awkward.

"WHAT!? NO!!" they answered in unison, again.

"I'm seeing a couple here." Tigress teased.

"TIGRESS!" the masters chuckled.

Po went on, "The students at the academy had it tough, but Crane had it tougher. One night, May Ling noticed his skills that he used to tidy up every night, and she was deeply impressed as she suggested him to try out for the school."

Crane then has recalled his memory as Po described…

"_Crane, you're amazing." May Ling was exclaimed._

"_Who? Me!?" Crane asked again if he heard it right._

"_You should try out for the school." She suggested._

_But Crane wasn't expecting to see that coming, "No, that's craziness talking! No, no, no, no, no…" he said._

"_Well, you never know unless you try." May Ling said as she gave him a smile and left._

"If May Ling thought so, maybe he should try. So every night after work, Crane trained for the try-out." Po then talked the next part, "The day of try-out came. All you had to go to get into the school, was grab that little red flag, it was simple."

"Simple but impossible!" Po's shout combined with Crane's whispered in unison.

"What!?" the rest of the Five were surprised, "What do you 'simple but impossible'?" Viper asked first.

"The test was a field full of obstacles, but as many other were attempts to grab it, failed." Crane answered.

"When it was Crane's turn, nobody thought he stood an chance because of his skinny legs. After they all laughed, he was ordered to go back to work, cleaning up all the teeth that were lying around on the floor. Then Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course, and had to endure and avoid being hit. He was then told to slowly walk out of it for his safety." Po explained, "But Crane didn't move."

Soon the red-crowned crane has remembered how he finished the obstacle course, he dodged to avoid its attack, its assault and its traps…

"And then he felt something new, confidence! He felt it form the bottom of his skinny feet to the tip of his beak, even his hat was full of confidence!" Po claimed excitedly as he imitated some kung fu moves and acted like he was avoiding something.

"So, you guys think you're not cool? You'd be lucky to be not as cool! Wait, half of cool as…how uncool Crane was, you know what I mean."

**Hope you guys enjoy, because soon I'll update 'Tigress's Story', not right now! Soon! SOON!**

**The most importantly, Review!! WOOHOOOO!!!! Merry Christmas, everybody!**


	6. Tigress's Story

**A/N: Alright, folks, here you go! The next chapter and this is a quite long one, as your wish!! **

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Tigress's Story**_

* * *

After Po had finished Crane's 'uncool' story, he held up his own 'crane' style, until his stomach growled, "Okay, all this training's making me hungry, let's break for lunch." He announced.

The Furious Five from above sighed of relief, Mantis, Viper and Crane were the most. They could have sworn that Po was not only their huge number #1 fans, but also he could be a some kind liked CIA researcher, _or maybe…_

"Wait, but you haven't finished telling us all the secrets." A little female bunny stated.

"Girl, no one will think you're mute if you keep your mouth shut!" Tigress grumpy said in low tone.

"Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't me!" Monkey prayed with his palm held together and glanced at the sky, said repeated and hoped he wouldn't be the next topic.

"Face it, Monkey. You'll be the next one soon, take it like man!" Mantis said as he slapped his back head hard.

"Ouch!" the Golden Langer cried.

"Yea, and we've been through already!" Viper added.

"Huh?" Po asked himself as he could hear someone's shouted as he turned his back.

"Oh snap!" The Furious Five quickly shut Monkey's mouth for not making another movement or sound, they wouldn't let Monkey breathe until the close was clear. However, Monkey's face colour started to change into purple.

"Hm, I guess I was imagining or something." Po murmured and he returned to the bunnies. "Oh, haven't I? I think you'll find tat I have." He claimed.

"Actually, Po. You haven't." a grey bunny corrected.

This time, Po was in awestricken, "I haven't? One, two, three…Oh no, you're right, I've totally haven't." he coughed to clear his throat, "Next lesson." And so he continued his storytelling.

They sighed of relief and when their faces to Monkey, his eyes were almost blank. Tigress has soon let go her paws and let the Master of Monkey style breathe. He gasped for oxygen and furiously shouted or yelled but merely in whispering at his friends, "What were you thinking? Choking me to death!?"

"Sorry. I mean, that was an emergency." Mantis said with a shrug.

"Well, let's see who the next lucky No.4 is?" Crane said as they carried on.

"It started years ago in Bau Gu orphanage." Po softly began.

This time, it was Tigress's turn to gasp and eye-widened, "Tha…That's mine." She whispered.

"Really!? Now there's a shock." Monkey snorted.

Po went on, "Every month, the children of Bau Gu were given a chance to find… a family. It was a happy place." He paused and changed his tone into lower, "Or so it seemed."

"For the Bau Gu orphanage had a terrible secret. A MONSTER!" he shouted as the bunnies began frightened and trembling together. "A ferocious, powerful beast that no one could tame. One night, it escaped." Po started to make things more frightening, as he held up is arms and waved as to imitate monster's mighty fist.

"BEHOLD! THE MONSTER OF BAU GU WAS NONE OF THAN…" he paused, surprised the bunnies as they leaned closer to hear, Po suddenly spoke,"…Tigress." All have fallen into anime style.

Tigress growled silently and gritted her teeth as she wished that she could charge towards and assaulted that Giant panda, hopefully, the rest of the Five have stopped her. "Tigress, calm the heck down! You're more impulse than Monkey!" Crane urged as he pulled her tail.

"Exactly!" Tigress replied with a certain as she kept struggling.

Mantis thought of a plan, and he finally used his pincers as to give the feline warrior a nerve attack. Tigress could breathe but she couldn't make a single move of her muscle. Mantis then added beside her right ear, "We'll deal with him later! _**Patience**_, that's my motto!"

Despite she couldn't move a single muscle, she could speak though, "Fine." She gruffly said as they continued.

"She wasn't like the other furry bunnies or cute little ducks." Po honestly said which made Tigress's temper more anger, _'That damned panda! I'm gonna ripe him apart!' _she thought.

But slowly, she soon calmed down by him, "Poor Tigress had no idea how strong she was. So everyone there had seen or treated her as a monster, she had no friends, no one cared about her. The orphanage needed some help." Po desperately said.

"Until the day that Master Shifu came, right?" a bunny asked and he nodded as a respond.

"Master Shifu was the only one who didn't afraid of her. But Tigress though that she really was a monster, a monster that no one wanted. But she was not a monster, she was just a little girl." Po sadly said, Tigress could hear the sadness in his tone.

'_He…He feels pity for me!?' _Tigress shocked by her thought.

And Po continued, "Shifu found that she needed to control her strength. And so the training began." Tigress then didn't hear the rest instead of was conjuring the old memory training with Shifu…

"_This game requires discipline, precision, a still-hand and a steady heart." Shifu explained while he was demonstrating, and the little Tigress tried to follow the steps._

_But she was impatient as she got accidentally punched through the door._

"_Again." Shifu solemnly ordered._

"_Oooh." She groaned._

"Tigress tried her best, but she still couldn't control her temper." Po added while Tigress was conjuring.

"Wow, Tigress, I can't believe that you were…Tigress?" Viper then instated stop as she saw her feline friend's upset face.

Crane sighed and he said to Mantis, "Mantis, release her." Mantis nodded as he quickly released the nerve attack.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Viper then worriedly asked while Tigress was stretching her arms.

"…I'm okay." She replied her with a weak smile, but Viper knew that she was not _**okay**_!

"If what Po said is true, then what happened? How do you control your strength and temper? Hope it was not as hard training as Tai Lung's." Monkey snickered and Viper smacked his face, "Ouch! Why!?" he asked innocently.

She just hissed him and turned her head on Po, who was going to tell the 'twist' part, "And so the weeks turned into months. Until one day…"

_Tigress gracefully placed the dominoes on the ground without each fell, her moves waved like the caressed wind. Finally, she has made a huge symbol of Yin and Yang, puzzled by the dominoes!_

_Shifu nodded as a respond, and with a tiny finger pushed one, the whole picture has revealed itself!_

"She had done it! Her training was complete!" Po joyfully said, the bunnies, the Five smiled with glee. He went on, "Once again, e Bau Gu orphanage was the happiest place in China! But for Tigress, one test remained… _Would she find a family_?" the whole area was attention on Po only as they leaned their best to hear clearly their expected answer.

At last, Po's face changed, from joy to sad, "Total bummer." He sadly said, "All the adults were still afraid of her." more sadness within it. The bunnies have lowered their heads in pity and sad, and so as the Five.

But then, Po added with hope, "All but **one**."

Suddenly, the Furious Five knew who the 'one' was as they slowly turned their head on Tigress, whose eyes were half-closed and watered up with tears.

Crane placed a wing on her back to comfort her, and the rest gathered around her to make her feel better.

Viper was the one who broke the silence, "I…I'm so sorry. We didn't know…" she said as she and the others didn't know Tigress's past was.

Tigress finally snapped and quickly wiped her unrolled tears, "No, it's not your fault, silly. That past was behind, and right now, I have already had a family." She grinned.

Before they could say anything, Mantis interrupted them, "Hey! Guys, check this out!" he declared

They followed Mantis's pointing direction, they were shocked, Po was…_sobbing_?

"He…He's crying over my past, for me!? Or is this a joke?" Tigress was stunned and confused at the same time.

Monkey and Mantis both exchanged their looks and began sing quietly, "Po and Tigress sitting under the peach tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come to marriage, and then it…" they then instantly shut up by the dangerous glare from Tigress.

Crane and Viper couldn't help but giggled a bit, and ten Crane realized something, "Wait a minute! Now we have already heard Mantis, Viper, mine and Tigress's that remained, and the last one must be…" Crane didn't finish the sentence as they all knew the answer as they stared at Monkey.

"Monkey." They murmured in unison with a smirk each on their face.

"Mamamia." That was all he could say.

Back down the courtyard, the bunnies have burst out laughter on Po about his sobbing, liked he'd almost cried for Tigress, "Haha, you think that's funny, do ya?" he challenged asked.

"Yea." They replied certainly.

"Well I guess it's easier to laugh at someone than have someone laugh at you, right? Let me tell you about Monkey." He said.

"Oh great! Here we go." Monkey could barely watch or hear.

"Crane, can you help me to record this down, please?" Tigress teased. Crane chuckled as a 'yes' as he grabbed a paper and ink from nowhere.

"Guys!!" Monkey yelled.


	7. Monkey's Story

Finally I update the new chapter: Monkey's Story! Only this time, warning, there maybe some embarrassing part that you might never forget...Oh! And most importantly, REVIEW!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Money's Story**_

* * *

"Three words, B-A-D, bad. I guess that's one word, three letters. But not only had as in 'awesome', no. Monkey was also bad, as in, well, not very good." Po explained.

"That's not a surprise." Tigress snorted.

"Hey!" Monkey hissed.

"Let me guess, you prank the villagers?" Mantis guessed.

"Yea."

"No, I'm just kidding here…What!?" Mantis has caught his tongue.

"Don't ask-"

"Too late." Viper interjected as soon they would know the reason.

"The villagers had had enough, they came up with a plan."

Monkey recalled that the villagers commanded him, _"Leave!" _and then he threw one banana skin onto a boar's face.

"OK, it wasn't a great plan. So instead of asking Monkey to leave, they decided they would make him leave!"

_An ox with an enormous axe or spiked ball attacked him, but Monkey was fast enough that he smoothly jumped over the ox, with a patted on his back._

_When the ox turned, Monkey was strangely smiling while the ox laughed evilly, but then he didn't now that his belt was missing! And so as the missing was on Monkey's hand and his pants have fallen as it showed the villagers!_

"No matter whom the villager sent…they were no match for Monkey. Monkey could quite literally, beat the pants off anyone." Po explained with a little impressed.

And so the rest of the Five gave Monkey a disgusted look or disbelief look, Monkey was sweat-dropped but he knew they will react like this anyway, after all, you can't lie or hide it forever.

Mantis even changed his seat onto Crane's shoulder, "O come on, guys! That was years ago happened!" Monkey claimed.

"True, but you know, in Monkey kung fu style, there is _one_ style is _very_ quite unique…" Mantis whimpered as he used his pincers to show him a_ 'tiny wincey problem'_ stance at him.

"Oh, and what's that?" Monkey asked with his arms crossed his waist.

"You really want to know? Come on, think back every moves of this style! You're the _**Master**_ of _**Monkey style**_!!" Crane stated, wishing him try to figure on his own.

Monkey did think a while, but he was impatient, "…Nope! I have definitely have no idea what are you talking about! Just tell me!!" Monkey shouted.

"Shhhhh!!! Be quite, Po's still down there, you know!" Tigress whispered.

"Opps! Sorry," Monkey whispery apologized, "Seriously, what is it anyway? Tell me!" he urged again.

"Okay, fine, it's…" Mantis then whispered in his ears, except the two female masters, they didn't want to hear at all, even they had already known. Well, I don't know about you guys, but in Money style, there is an awkward move which it is embarrassing enough to find a hole to hide yourself. If you gave up your guessing, then the answer is…

"Monkey steals the Peaches." Mantis awkwardly whispered.

If you know what I mean, that you know how embarrassing to say it or type it, it took me 15 minutes for me of yes or not to type this move on. Anyway, Monkey had really understood as he wanted to scream but stopped by the others' covering his mouth.

"Well, _almost_ anyone…" Po said as he got their attention, especially Monkey.

"Oh no! He's not gonna…" Monkey murmured as he shut his eyes so tight.

"And that's Master Oogway."

"Yep, he's gonna." He has given up as he lied back against the roof and recalled the words that he impolitely said to the great Master Oogway…

"_Sure, if you beat me, I will go. If you don't, then it's you that must leave, without your pants." He said as a challenge._

"But Oogway wore no pants."

And then again, they eyed on the laying back Monkey, "You weren't thinking of…" Crane didn't complete his sentence as they all had known what he meant.

"Look!" Monkey said as he jumped on his feet, "One, he had no pants, and two, I was a different person back there, and three…no, I don't have the third reason." Monkey claimed.

"Whatever."

Po continued, "They started a fight, but no exactly a fight that kicked some guy's butt. Master Oogway fought Monkey with patience and his wisdom. At the end, Master Oogway saved him from the falling structure, he then could sense in Monkey a great pain, let's not to know about that, anyway."

"_Stay, use your skills for good, young warrior. Find the one that you were denied so long ago." Oogway said._

"_My pants?" Monkey strangely asked._

_Oogway chuckled and replied, "Compassion._

_The primate smile and then he bowed at the wise tortoise, "Thank you, Master." He said._

"And so, Monkey learned how to treat the others the way he wanted to be treated. And now, he was indeed good, really good. But bad, too, as in bad-tastically good!" Po finished at last.


	8. A Day Over and Busted!

Alright. here it is, guys. Although this is kinda a bit long one, hope you enjoy. And remember, REVIEW!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A Day Over and Busted!**_

* * *

_**--Rooftop--**_

After 30 minutes of finished talking the stories of the Furious Five, the bunnies have finally learnt five secrets of kung fu; Patience, courage, confidence, compassion and discipline.

Negative, the Furious Five was not only gladded that it was over, but also wanted to beat up or kill that Giant Panda of telling those bunnies about their past without their permission!

"That Po, I'm so going to kill him!" Mantis announced.

"By you, do you mean_ 'we'_?" Crane stated.

As the rest have stared at the red-crowned Crane, who only responded them a frown, he and Mantis had a plan in their mind…

* * *

_**--Courtyard--**_

When Shifu was asking the bunnies, "Tell me, what do you know about kung fu?" he asked.

The female bunny was nervous, "Ahh…."

A grey bunny interjected her reply, "It's about fighting! Wa ha!!!" he then let out his fighting cried.

Shifu turned and scowled at Po, who was chuckling nervously, but then the grey bunny added, "But it also having patience."

That caught Shifu's amused and attention, as he wanted to hear more. As he predicted, there was more, "And courage!"

"And discipline!"

"And compassion!"

"…Ah, it builds…confidence." The same shy female bunny answered the last important meaning of kung fu.

Shifu was blanked, "Hah…" that was the only word came from his mouth, in fact, he kinda impressed of that understanding in one day.

He turned and stared at Po, who shrugged with a smile, Shifu wasn't actually expecting this, but he said, "Ahh…You…ah…carry on, Master Po. I'm going to meditate." He replied and then he left.

When he was out of their sight, Po clapped his paws for the bunnies, "Alright! Good job, not bad for our first day of training." He complimented.

"Wait, Po, what about you?" a bunny asked.

"Me!?" he confusedly repeated.

"Yeah!" the bunnies answered.

"Tell us about your first day." A bunny requested.

"Yes, tell us, come on!" they pleaded.

"No, no, no!" Po modestly said, but just before he talked about his first day, memory had recalled in his mind, about the kicking, hitting, slamming, knocking, falling, throwing and the pain of those, he ad remembered!

When he looked down at the bunnies, he could say, "It was totally AWESOME!!" he declared.

"Cool." They exclaimed and Po smiled in satisfied.

"Okay," he coughed to clear his throat, "So, ur, we've still got some time left. I guess I can teach you some basic moves and new kung fu stuffs! So, (cough), what do you want to know or learn?" he asked insist.

Suddenly, they all have gasped and said in unison, "The Furious Five!"

Po chuckled as he would let the bunnies disappointed, "No, you're not ready to learn those complex moves, we're starting with the basics-" a female bunny cut Po's speech.

"No, the Furious Five!!" she cried.

What she meant was, that the Furious Five was standing behind Po, which he seemed like he didn't notice. "I've told you, that-" a low tone female voice cut in.

"Po, we're here." It was Tigress, who crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting patiently for his reaction.

"Not now, Tigress. Can't you see that I'm-GAHH!! TIGRESS! GUYS!!" Po quickly turned his face and saw his friends were standing behind him all the time. The masters burst out laughter of his slow reaction.

"Wow, the Furious Five!" the bunnies cheered as they ran to the masters and surrounded them, felt excited to be training with them.

"Ahh…Hey guys, what brings you here?" Po nervously asked, _'Aw man, hope they haven't overhead during my introduction.' _He thought desperately.

Unfortunately, they had only he didn't know, as Mantis broke the silence, "Oh, we were just saw Master Shifu came by and he said you had already taught these bunnies the most important lesson of kung fu only in one day. So we just kinda dropped in." He said.

"Oh…well, okay, I guess it's time for you to go home. You don't want to get your mommy and daddy starting begins worry, now do you?" he ordered and the bunnies groaned in complaint.

"But you said we have got some time left to know or learn some new kung fu." One bunny complained.

"And Po, it's only nearly noon, they've got plenty of time to learn something new." Crane added.

"Yea, how about we could show some a few moves as a performance?" Viper requested.

"Ah, no. we have to let our mighty Dragon Warrior to perform first, right?" Monkey asked as they had all eyed on the Giant Panda.

"Yea, definitely. And when we asked Po about his first day of training, he kept it secretly!" a female bunny said.

"Really?" the Five asked in unison.

Po was shocked as sweats watered his body nervously, "Oh, well what do you know, look at the time! I'm guess I have to go and prepare the dinner!" Po was ready to run away in record time, but was pulled by the Furious Five. Crane used his wings pulled his right shoulder, Viper used her tail pulled his left shoulder, Monkey pulled his pants, Mantis pulled his shoes and Tigress pulled his head.

"Not so fast, Po." Tigress sweetly said, and Po could sense some terrible and angry hidden deeply in her tone as he began sweating nervously and his spines chilled.

"Y..Yeesssss?" Po began whimpered.

"I told you it's too early and we think, you could show some of your _awesomeness_ kung fu to the bunnies?" she asked with a smirk.

The bunnies gasped, "Can you, Po?" they began pleaded.

"Uhh…I'm not sure, I mean, I just ate," Po said, stalling, "So I'm still digesting. You know what that means, so my kung fu may not as good as later OOONNNNN!!!!" suddenly the Five had pulled his arm and ran towards to the Training Hall in rushed, Po was hardly to follow up their beats. Of course, the bunnies followed really quickly.

"We'll take that as a _'yes'_!" Crane said.

"If I recall my memory, you had said this line BEFORE!!" Monkey shouted, annoying

"Oh boy." Po murmured desperately.

* * *

_**--Training Hall--**_

"Cool…" the bunnies were astounded as it was their first time approached the Training Hall, which they could only hear it from rumors.

"Wait until Dad could see this." Some said.

"This must the coolest day that I ever had." Some said.

"Cool obstacle, when do we use them?" some also said that.

While the bunnies were daydreaming, Po was having a conversation with the Five. "Okay, my stomach is keep growling and it tells me that there's something very fishy on you five." Po demanded, with his finger pointed each of them, suspiciously.

The Furious Five got each other an exchanged look, and Mantis was the first one to speak, "Po, you know we would never do such nonsense, unnecessary _revenge_ on you."

"Wait, wait, wait? Revenge!?" Po was confused by that second.

Monkey helped Mantis, "If we do, it would be like THIS!" Without a warning, Monkey had pulled down Po's pants in front of everybody, well, the female masters covered their eyes just in time.

"Holy-"

"Or even this!" and Mantis let out his fighting cried and kicked his butt caused Po tripped and stumbled into the obstacle course, just like repeated the history.

Po's cried has caught the bunnies' attention as they ran beside the Furious Five and witnessed Po's _amazing_ kung fu, from the bunnies' direction. The rest of the Five gave Monkey and Mantis a secret high-five behind the bunnies.

"Okay, okay, Po, you can do this. You had done this before, and you can face it! Remember, you're a thunder and no one will defeat you, so GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDE-" Po murmured as he tried to encourage himself, but when the spike tethered ball was falling strike to Po's face, he immediately added before it slammed his face hard, "I doomed."

_SLLAAAMMMM!_

As it sent him flying over the Five and bunnies, who watching at him without a blink, and ended into the Jade Turtle Exercise Bowl that rattled him around. The Furious Five were amused as they conjured Po's first day of training and doing actually the same thing against their obstacle course, they couldn't help but chuckled.

"Ahhh...Good times." Monkey said, watching Po being bounced everywhere.

"Are we doing too harsh on him?" Viper worriedly asked.

The rest of the Five stared at her, and they thought a while. At the end, they had an answer, included Viper, "Nah." They murmured and shook their heads in unison.

One bunny said, "Maybe Po is hidden his true Dragon Warrior power so he is trying to confuse us!"

"Or maybe he just pretending as doesn't know kung fu, which hides his awesome skills." The other said with excited.

"O, this is getting much better than hearing the rumors." The other said.

"This feeling is familiar, but I really don't like it. It feels like…like…" Po couldn't catch that word while he was inside the bowl.

"Nauseous?" Crane helped.

Po was spilled out by the Jade Turtle Bowl, "Thank you." He said as in _'not helping'_ tone. But the torture wasn't over as he had stumbled into an army of spinning wooden clubs that were studded with metal points, which Mantis used for him training.

"Alright, that's it! No more mister nice guy!!" Po declared, firmly. He tiptoed to avoid touch or approach one pole. He took a deep breathe so his stomach could be left up as to avoid the pole below him.

The Five eyed on Crane, and he smirked as he knew what to do. He swung his wings lightly, despite he gently swung one wing, and a structure could fall. Po was trying to gain his balance, until Crane's caused wind blew him a slightly right, "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" Po groaned as he accidentally touched a pole.

The club has activated as it slammed into Po hard, "Ow! Those are hard! Oooh! I think I…_Ooof!_" liked the last time, below him the pole has slammed Po's, uh, _tender_. "Ooohhhhh!" Po gasped. "My tender, oww."

The male masters and bunnies couldn't help but could feel the same pain from him. "Ouch." Monkey felt a little pity for him.

"That's gonna hurt." Crane covered his manhood place with his wings.

"Or leave a mark there." Mantis added.

"Are you sure that was acting?" a female bunny whispered to a male bunny, who was confusing.

He reached out to grab a pole, so he could pull himself to his feet, but there was one mistake he had made. Immediately, it spun him around, and Po got pummeled all over again.

"What a mistake." Tigress snorted.

"But it never gets old." Viper commented.

Tigress put her finger under her chin and thought innocently, "Hmmm...If I remember correctly, the next step is…the Fire Ground." She began snickering.

"But we didn't turn it on this one." Monkey quickly said.

"Well, if we're going to make whole things complete, then we need to place one more puzzle." Tigress said as they walked beside the switch of the Fire Ground.

When Po emerged out the other side, battered and bruised, he then found himself standing on a floor covered with small tubes that shot out bursts of flames, the Fire Ground. But Po knew that this thing didn't activated, he sighed of relief, "Oooh, thank you," he thanked the Gods, "Hey, guys. I think that's all for today---what are you doing?" he changed his tone as he saw his friends were beside the switch.

"Making the last piece of puzzle." Tigress sweetly replied and they all pulled down the switch (make it look like the switch that awaken the Frankenstein).

The hissing sound underneath him was getting louder, "Mother." He whimpered (Like Daffy Duck…).

"Quick, put on these goggles. Things will get really ugly here." Crane assured as he handed each bunny a goggles and so as the Five. (A/N: I'm trying to make an entertainment here! Don't flames on me!)

"Yikes!!!" Po cried as feeling his feet get singed. The fire was alike flames form the rocket as the heat and the light was so bright enough to have a barbecue there. If they watched it attentive, the Giant Panda had turned into black coal! Liked the last time.

A small flames still on top of his hair of his head, he crawled over to the safe part of the hall, he looked up and saw his friends and the bunnies looked at him half amused and half exclaimed, "Sigh…how did I do?" he wanted to know.

"You're still now on level zero." The Furious Five said in unison, and Tigress blew out the fire that on his head, liked blew out the birthday candles.

Just then, Shifu came in a rush as he heard a blast in the Training Hall. He was astounded by what he'd seen, that he saw his students and the next generation of kung fu bunnies were in the hall, and not to mention, Po had caught his attention. His glaring and twitched eyes were telling the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior that they were in such a huge trouble.

"Master Shifu!" the bunnies, Five and Dragon Warrior quickly bowed at the red panda, Po was too, even though he was lying on the floor.

Shifu held his hand up as to stop their bow, "No need to bow. Now, children, will you go to the gate, your parents await you. I have _a few _talks with my students, _privately_." He stated and heard a loud gulp from his students.

"We're busted." Mantis murmured.

"Shut up." The others ignored him.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *


	9. A Strong Friendship Growth

Here you are, sorry for taking sooooo long. I had gotten myself into a pile of work by school, so little time, so much to do, you know.

Anyway, I don't own Kung fu Panda, and this maybe too long, hope you enjoy. And remember, REVIEW!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A Strong Friendship Growth**_

* * *

After 5 minutes, the bunnies were gone back to the valley. And left Shifu and his students alone in the Training Hall, everything was silence a while. Until, Shifu was upsurge in rage as his yell has echoed the whole Jade Mountain.

"SIX OF YOU, GIVE ME A PERFECT EXPLAINATION!!" Shifu roared in order.

All of them were remained silence, didn't know how to reply their elder master's question. Even the named_ 'Mother Hen' _Crane couldn't handle this situation. All they could do was lower their heads gazed at the floor as shamed.

Suddenly, Po got his feet up and said, "It's _**my**_ fault, Master, not them. I told the bunnies that they could see of my awesomeness cool kung fu moves, ya know, might learn something extra." He stood in front of the Furious Five as he lied.

The Furious Five gazed at the Giant Panda with surprised, they'd never thought that he would still help them, even they had done something terrible to him. Shifu eyed on Po suspiciously, and then he asked, "Any more excuses?"

"And," Po added which caught their attention again, "I was the _**only one**_ keep those bunnies in here, I might interrupted their workout session probably."

The red panda was silent a few second and then he finally had a decision, "Very well then, clean up the mess and no dinner for you five, that's your punishment." He stated as he left.

"What!?" the Five were all exclaimed as they never thought that their master would give them that kind of punishment.

When Shifu was at the entrance, he turned back, "Furious Five, come with me." He recalled the Five.

The five masters walked pass Po and felt kinda sorry for him and so they followed their great Master, leaving Po alone in the Training Hall, cleaning up the mess that _**they**_ had created and Po had to take it.

* * *

_**--Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom--**_

"I don't get it, after all we had done those things to him. He still helps us out." Monkey whispered.

"I know, I mean, what could possibly that he-" suddenly they have stopped.

They were beside the sacred Peach tree, Shifu sat down and crossed his legs and began his meditating. However, his five students were still confusing of what he brought them up there. The soft cool wind gently blew their faces and fur.

A few seconds, Shifu closed his eyes and began to speak, "You five, give me a direct answer." He ordered and they nodded as a respond.

"Were you made Po being embarrassed in front of the bunnies?" he asked.

"Master, it's…" Viper tried to answer but it was too hard, finally, Tigress admitted, "Yes."

Everyone stared at her surprisingly, even Shifu as he opened his eyes, "Why?" he then asked.

And so the five masters have old everything of they being spying on Po while he was telling the bunnies about their embarrassing past, they were a little mad and concern about that as they were just trying to prank him _a little_, for let him taste the feeling of embarrassment.

Shifu understood, but then he kept asking, "Do you know how he knew so much about your past?"

"Well, one thing we could think, is that he'd probably read…our _diary_." Crane hesitantly answered.

Within a minute, Shifu chuckled which made them confused, "Master, I don't see what's so funny about this?" Mantis asked.

"I'm laughing of your logic, the truth is," the students leaned themselves closer to hear it, "_**I told him**_." He said.

There was an awkward of silence, and then the Five have snapped as they shouted, "WHAT!?"

"Calm down, just listens to me."

"Calm down!? How the heck we could calm down that we had just found, that our respect Master told that no.1 fans of us, our biggest secret of all China! Shame on you!!" Monkey exclaimed but then Shifu glared at him to back at the reality, "Forgive me, Master. I don't know what has gotten in…" the primate apologized.

"That's fine. I have my own reason to tell him about your past." Shifu said.

"Can you tell us, _please_?" Viper asked, tried being polite.

Shifu took a deep breathe and said, "When you first came in this place, what was your attitude?"

In spite of he wasn't giving them the answer they wanted, they had to reply it, "Overreacted." Viper said first.

"Excited." Monkey said.

"Nervous." Crane said.

"Confused." Mantis said.

"Explicable feeling." Tigress said.

Then they saw their master nodded as he predicted, "Good," he went on, "when Po got chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Master Oogway, he were excited as you all. You six are alike, having the same dream and same hope, to become a legendary warrior. Since he had defeated Tai Lung on his own, he is now officially one of us, and I think he has the rights to know that." He explained.

"But Master, shouldn't you ask us about this? That is our privacy after all." Crane asked and the others agreed.

"True, but your _embarrassing_ story did inspire him and the bunnies to increase their learning of kung fu." He added.

"That's…probably true." Mantis has nothing to reject.

Suddenly, something hit Viper's mind, "Wait a minute! Then why did you punish us of no dinner? Is that means you knew it already?" she asked.

"Do not forget, I'm your master and I know your childish action than anyone. What else would you do after you had eavesdropped Po?" he smirked.

"Thanks, _a lot_."

"Guess…we still own him apologize, huh?" Crane hesitantly asked.

"It's not _**my**_ decision, it's _**yours**_. He'll be at the hall if he still keeps playing." Shifu joked and his students chuckled, they bowed and they left.

Before they left, Shifu added, "Oh, and students…" they stopped and turned at him, "Remember this. There maybe days when you get up in the morning and things aren't the way you had hoped they would be. That's when you have to tell yourself things would get better. There are times when people disappoint you and let you down. But those are the times when you must remind yourself to trust your own judgements and opinions, to keep your life focused on believing in yourself. There will be challenges to face and changes to make in your life, and it's up to you to accept them" he finished.

At first, they didn't understand what exactly he meant, but one thing they were so sure. That no matter what the fact happened, they had to learn to accept and take it. And also, Po had been a Dragon Warrior for a few months, they must soon treated him as part of them!

They bowed again and left out of Shifu's sight.

As the red panda watched his alike children ran towards the Training Hall, he then took out his bamboo flute and played a peaceful melody, and thought,_ 'A strong friendship must face many misunderstanding, isn't it, Master Oogway?' _he chuckled by that thought.

* * *

_**--Training Hall--**_

Po was still at the Training Hall, cleaning, mopping, wiping, sweeping and also, panting. He had also finished the chores, just when he wanted to go to the kitchen to grab some snacks. But just when he approached the door, something has caught him a glimpse, the training dummy that at the edge of the wall.

He hesitated a while, a few seconds later he had made up, a rematch.

(A/N: If you had watched the music video from the movie, then you know what extra scenes in it. If you hadn't, go to YouTube and look for the scenes that Po had a rematch with the dummy and he was showing the Kung fu with the Furious Five.)

"Alright…" he took a deep breathe, "Whatcha got, buddy?" he said in the dummy's face. And also he repeated the words at his first day of training, "You got nothing because I've got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder! I'm coming at you wit my crazy feet. My feet are a blur. I'm a blur," Po went on as he danced in place.

"You've never seen panda bear style, you've only seen—Hey, is that my tooth?" something ahs distracted him as he thought he saw his old tooth that he got beat up by the dummy. He turned and bent over to pick it up, however, he has made a big mistake, his butt!

_BAAAMMMMM!!!_

"Huh?" Po was shocked by that strange sound.

Meanwhile, back to the Furious Five, they were walking up the stairs where it leaded to the Training Hall. They were also talking about how to apologize to their comrade.

"Do you think Po will forgive us?" Viper worriedly asked.

"Like Master Shifu said, it's _**us**_ to do the apologizing, and who knows what his answer can be?" Crane said.

"Yeah, but still, I feel bad for him right after I did…" Tigress said with pity.

Suddenly, she then felt someone was pulling her cheeks hard as it showed a 'wide' smile appeared on her face, it was Crane and Viper did it. "Ouch!!! What was that for!?" the Asia South Tiger shouted as she gently caressed her cheeks both.

"Are you sure that's Tigress? Because it doesn't look like her style." Crane asked.

"Who are you? And what had you done to her?" Monkey demanded.

"Don't try to mess with us." Mantis held up his pincers as his fighting stance.

Tigress was had had enough as she growled with delivered the three male masters each a fist and a slap, Monkey and Mantis got both, except Crane got a slap only, she did that for Viper, for Buddha's sake.

"Nope, false alarm. That's you alright." Monkey claimed as he caressed his face.

The feline grunted, and Mantis went on, "But no, seriously. Since when did you _**care**_ so much about him?" he then narrowed his eyes on her.

Slowly, Viper gasped, "Oh, Tigress, you didn't-"

_BOOMMMM!!_

Before she could finish her words, a loud crush from the wall of the Training Hall, they could see that training dummy flew straight at the end of its way, they were astounded at first and then they all rushed to the big hole which caused by something or _someone_.

Then they surprisingly saw the Giant Panda, Po, bowed at them with respect. Although they didn't know how to react but only strangely stared at him, blankly and shocked.

"…So, is there something I have missed?" he asked innocently, shrugging.

* * *

"We're very sorry, Po," Crane apologized.

"Yea, really, _really_ sorry." Monkey added.

After the Furious Five had explained the whole thing, their eavesdropping, their vicious plan, pay-back, and a wise speech from Shifu, who made them understanding of try to trust your comrade.

However, Po didn't take it, "Apologize isn't accepted," they were shocked, and then he added, "I'm the one who should say 'sorry'." He bowed and they returned his bow.

They chuckled a while, "Okay? So we're cool, huh?" Po then asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Monkey replied.

"Friends?"

"Well…" they began hesitant.

"Oh come on, guys, _buddies_?"

Slowly, Tigress showed her right paw in front of him, which he was confused, and so as the rest followed as their placed their paw, wing, tail, pincer, and they smirked at the panda. Po has finally understood as he placed his on top of them, and with a little _'push'_ and a shout, they were now a team, no longer the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, but the Furious Six!

"WOOHHOOO!! That was awesome!!" Mantis claimed.

But then suddenly, something has hit in Po's mind, "Oh, I've almost forgotten. Since we're a team, I think you should have known this." He hesitantly said, playing his finger nervously.

"Well then, what is it?" Viper asked.

"Well…" he whimpered as all of them stared at him, who nervous even more, "I…I…I…" he stammered.

"Split it out!!" they shouted.

"I HAD READ YOUR DIARY!!" he cried.

"Oh that?...that's not so important." Crane replied, strangely calm.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad!? Oh no, we're not mad, we're…FURIOUS!!" they scolded in unison.

"What did you saw in our diary?" Monkey demanded.

"Not all of it, I haven't finished it yet! I had only seen that Viper secretly in love wit Crane, Mantis was the one who ate Monkey's noodle, Crane wanted to confess his love to Viper, and Tigress wanted to make Master Shifu proud and impress, that's all." He was not only spill the beans, but also had no idea who he was facing to. "Oww great!" he cursed himself.

"YOU'RE SO IN TROUBLE, MISTER!!" they shouted as they have all given Po a pay-back time, _again_.

* * *

"You know what? That was MEAN!!" Po cried as he was nursing his head, cheeks and chin.

"Well, you should have known if you didn't read our diary in the first place, none of this would happen!!" Tigress scolded.

"…Fine." He sighed.

"Hey, guys!" Mantis shouted as they eyed on him, with a radio held in his pincers, "They've got a new song about kung fu!" he then played the radio, and the rocking melody began,_ 'Kung Fu Fighting'_.

"Care to dance?" Crane asked.

"Not only dancing, but practice kung fu!" Viper announced.

(WARNING: Honestly and seriously, you have to watch that music video, and remember it must be from the movie, watch it and so you can follow up the story!! Go to YouTube!!!)

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

And so, they made their own hustle in the hall, and practicing their kung fu together through the song.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_

__

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

_(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
_

_Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning_

When the music ended, it was bowing scene, they followed the beats. And shouted of their victory and they saw the sun was still up, they have about, 30 minutes before dinner, even though they were punished of no dinner.

Tigress suddenly giggling, as she has frightened the others, "Whoa! Why are you giggling?" Monkey asked.

The feline didn't reply but slipped her eyes to the green tree Viper, "What are you stari-" she then soon knew why her friend stared teasingly at her, "Oh no! No, no, no, not now!!!" she begged.

"What did I miss again?" Po asked.

"Well, while we were eavesdropping, after you finished Viper's story. We told her that she'll performance her ribbon dancing skills in front of us." Mantis whispered into Po's ears, and saw Monkey and Crane nodded.

"Ooooo, this should be cool." Po exclaimed.

"Anyway, I love to perform, but I don't have a ribbon right now." Viper made an excuse, _'Thank goodness.'_ she thought.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got one." Po innocently said as he handed her a red, silk ribbon.

Viper didn't reply but glared at Po, Tigress grinned of that.

Ribbon Dance is based on an old, colorful Chinese dance. In Twinson Company's version each of many performers holds a ribbon stick and in unison makes the ribbon dance to the beat of a Chinese chant. The ribbon stick is a varnished dowel with a wide 12 foot brightly colored polyethylene ribbon attached. The instruction album, CD or cassette teaches the Chinese chant (English verse, too) and the dance, which is an audience pleaser and looks much more difficult than it really is. A group performance steals the show! Music included is divided into three parts--instruction music, practice music, and performance music.

"You can't escape this fate, how you go." Tigress teased, and then she leaned close to Viper's ear, "Do it for Crane." she whispered.

The green tree Viper blushed of that, at the end she fell for Tigress's trick. "Fine, but just one. Because I kinda loosing it." She grabbed the ribbon by her tail, "So, this is call 'Fairies in the Moon Palace'." she introduced and began.

'Fairies in the Moon Palace' is a classical Chinese dance dates back to the Tang dynasty in the early eighth century. It has been attributed to Emperor Tang-Ming-Hwon and his consort Yang-Gwei- Fei for their musical and dancing talent respectively.

The Chinese legend has it that Emporor Tang- Ming-Hwon, who reigned from 713-755, once dreamed that he was in the moon palace with many fairies singing and dancing in multicolored cloud-like long robes. The dance with the flowing silk ribbons and accompanied by Chinese instruments- Erhu and Pipa is characterized by its refreshing and poetic mood.

While Viper began her ribbon dancing, she was not dancing, she was dancing with the music. She flipped, jumped, hopped, gracefully adorned herself with a magnificent danced, they have all amazed the others, especially Crane. He had never seen this such graceful form his crush. Ribbon dance could express her feelings, whether happy or sad, but Viper was express her love feelings toward Crane with all her might.

"Wow..." Crane whispered dreamily.

Monkey and Mantis then gave their almond cookies and fortune cookies to Po and Tigress, because they took a bet that Monkey and Mantis bet Crane would act natural, which he wasn't, instead Po and Tigress both bet that Crane would focus on Viper more than the others.

Made a final post, she had finished and so as the sunset. The rest clapped their paws and wings, for her, who she blushed scarlet. "That was beautiful." Crane complaint her.

"Thank you." Viper hid her head slowly.

When the sun has gone down, sunset, it was dinner time!

"Alright! It's dinner time!" Po declared. "Come on, guys, you'll be late or you're going to-"

"Ah…Po, you'll go by yourself." Viper cut in his words.

"Huh!? Oh, right. Shifu punished you guys." Po felt pity, but suddenly he got an idea, "But he won't know!" he grinned as he pulled Tigress first to the kitchen.

"Wait? What the?" Tigress was confused as she was being pulled by the Giant Panda.

The others watched and walked slowly o the kitchen, "What should we do?" Mantis then asked.

"If the leader is in to this, then we'll follow it." Crane replied.

"Awww, don't they make such a good couple?" Viper dreamily asked.

"Yew."

"Yuck."

"Hey!" Viper angrily glared at Monkey and Mantis.

Monkey and Mantis walked pass Viper and Crane, as they left the two alone for a while. Without a thinking, Viper gave Crane a quick kiss on his cheeks, Crane was confused and surprised. Crane then knew this was his chance as he was going to confess his feelings to her, "Viper, I...I..." the next thing he knew was, was his lips were touched!

Crane's eyes widened, and slowly he respond her as he felt relax in the kiss, passionately. Their lips slowly apart, and Crane caught the oxygen in his throat, "I love you, so will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Viper grinned, "Then how can I say 'no'?", that meant 'yes', she teased as she crawled herself to the kitchen, Crane chuckled as he followed his _girlfriend_.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *


	10. Training Together

YESSSSSS!!!!!! I HAVE DONE IT!!! OH, YEAH, GIVE ME FIVE, BABY (sorry, got too overexcited.)!!!! Enjoy and REVIEW!!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Training Together**_

* * *

"Po! Tell me a good reason that drugging me into kitchen, or I'll swear--" just before Tigress finished, something has blocked her eyes.

_The Dragon Scroll!?_

The same blank scroll, that it was suppose belong to the Dragon Warrior, appeared in front of her and the others' eyes. But why?

Before Tigress could ask a question, Po interjected, "Look, Tigress. I know this maybe an awkward. But I…mmmm…want you to have it." Po hesitantly said.

"Why?" Tigress asked with a frown up.

"Because…that day it was me who had crushed your dream, just when you're an inch close to get chosen to be the Dragon Warrior, I _proof_! It got vanished." Po explained with pity.

The feline master understood what he meant, as she slowly lowed her head faced to the ground, didn't know what to say or ask. But one thing she did know…

"You haven't changed."

"Huh!?"

"I said," she chuckled, "when Master Oogway got picked you to be the Dragon Warrior, me and the rest of the Five were so mad, we were thinking; _How can this big, flabby, fat, stupid panda who didn't know anything about Kung Fu, could be the Dragon Warrior?_ We tried to get rid of you, even Master Shifu wanted to, but you didn't quit, that had impressed us."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded with a smile and continued, "Before and after you defeated Tai Lung, when you were living in the Jade Palace with us, you have slowly…changed us."

"How?"

"We were coldhearted and defeat the enemies without any mercy, but when you came, it became different…" she softly said, "You have brought us laughter that we have long lost, a warm feeling that we had never felt, the hysteric occasion you made us laugh or make us smile, every joke that we never experienced or heard, and every moment we taught you, sparring with you, it was different. You have filled us, Po, and me too." She said with ember eyes watered and an awkward smile.

Po was speechless as he watched tears stared rolling down her cheeks, when Tigress has snapped, she quickly wiped them out, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's in to me…"

The next thing she knew, she was embraced by two black strong arms. Her face was buried into his chest and she could hear him whispering in her ears, "No matter what happens, I have no regrets to be a Giant Panda, because that's how we met."

Tigress's heart was melted by his speech as she slowly relaxed into his warm, black and white fur. But it wasn't so long as she was being pulled by Po, who handed her the Dragon Scroll. Even though it was blank, it doesn't mean it was useless or pointless, it only knew that it was in the right hand and where it belongs after all.

"There, it has finally found where it belongs." Po softly said with a smile.

Tigress clutched the scroll, she was actually touching the Dragon Scroll and felt it, the carves of the scroll was beautiful for Tigress, "I...I don't know what to say…" she was speechless.

"You can say 'thank you', or…" without a second, Po's lips were touched, with Tigress's!

At first, Po was shocked, but slowly he slowly accepted it as he slowly pulled her hips by his caress paws. And then they have shared a passionate and full of love kiss. But romantic atmosphere need to be crushed as there was fake coughing behind them.

"A-them!!" coughed from behind, they turned and saw the rest were at the entrance of the kitchen, staring at them, blankly.

"You know, we would have left you two lovebirds alone if you had only just asked." Monkey teased, Po and Tigress's faces were burning and blushed deeply.

"So…what? You guys are going dating?" Mantis asked, with heavy sarcasm.

"…Yea."

"Of course."

"Why?" Crane asked.

"Because…I have a crush on her when I was a teenager, I thought you understand." Po explained.

"Oh, we understand! We were just wondering what's wrong with her head." Mantis joked.

"Mantis, I know this maybe awkward for you all. But I think Po is sweet, funny and cute." Tigress sweetly replied as she nuzzled Po's chest. That was totally not the Tigress they knew!

"Did you put something in her food?" the other members of the Furious Six joked.

"Hey!!" the couples cried and glared at their friends.

"Kidding!!" they defended back.

Suddenly, Tigress noticed Viper and Crane as their wing and tail held together. She smirked as she began to tease, "Well, at least we're not the only couple around here." She said as she slightly swung her head directed to Crane and Viper.

The other masters looked at the two masters, who were blushing in embarrassing, but there was nothing to be afraid. Love is stronger than anything, nothing to be scared and nothing be separated. Crane and Viper admitted their love that they felt the same to their friends.

"Well, that wasn't a shock." Mantis snickered.

"Hey, are we going to chatting with an empty stomach or what?" Po declared as they have all in their seats, witnessed Po's remarkable cooking skills.

"I guess it wouldn't be bad of breaking the rules." Tigress joked.

"Wow, didn't expect to hear that from your mouth." Monkey teased and they laughed as quiet as they could.

"Order up!" Po announced as they delivered each a noodle bowl, "Sleep well, I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"What surprise?" Mantis asked.

"I won't tell if you want to ruin it."

And so they enjoyed Po's noodles and for the first time, they disobeyed Shifu's punishment. However, they didn't notice that the red panda had witnessed everything, surprisingly, he grinned and let his students having their late-dinner.

* * *

Before the dawn, Po gently rapped the paper door from Tigress's room. The South Asia Tiger was yawning and Po quickly covered her mouth from not to awake the whole Palace. Po shushed her, and Tigress furiously pointing at his paws, Po got it what she meant as he quickly released is paws for let her gasping for oxygen.

"What you were thinking? Choking me to death!?" she growled, merely whispering.

"Sorry," he apologized in whispering, "but could you wake up the rest, be as quiet as you could, okay?" he offered.

"Why?"

"I told you I have a surprise for you all."

"…this better be worth."

"Don't worry, it'll change your whole life." Po declared. "Meet me at my Dad restaurant." He added and then he tiptoed to leave, but with his overweight body, he had crept up the bunkhouse steps and the floorboards creaked loudly.

Tigress was sweat-dropped and felt silly of his_ covert operation_ as she dapped every paper door that Po asked of her. All of them were tired and yawning while they were walking down the street to 's noodle restaurant, where Po was standing there.

"Po, this better won't make you my fists." Monkey said, yawning.

"Okay, trust me. Have I ever let you down?" the Giant Panda asked.

"Um…Let's see, first time we disappointed you were the legendary Dragon Warrior. And then the Dragon Scroll was blank. Oh, not to mention you did-" Crane was cut by Po's paws as he clutched Crane's beak.

"Okay, maybe I _**had**_," he didn't expect that Crane had a good memory, "Anyway, follow me." Po said as he leaded the way.

During their walking, they didn't notice that the young bunnies have awaken so early as they curiously followed the Furious Six, tiptoed without making a crack or creak sound.

* * *

_**--Po's Training Field--**_

"Wow…" the five masters were exclaimed of what they saw.

The ground was in perfect wet temperature as the solid was also soft and comfortable. The area was surrounded by the tall, shiny grass as their heights. There was a bamboo forest beside the field. And the view was facing the endlessly pool, with lots of lotus and blossoms everywhere, no crocodile bandits seemed come to taint it.

"See? I told ya it'll change your life." Po proudly said.

"Yea, it's beautiful. No wonder we have been living in this valley for many years, we never noticed this place." Crane claimed.

"Ever." Mantis added.

"Here, catch!" Po shouted as he threw some long bamboo stick like Monkey used to one each. They looked confused until Po spoke, "This place gives me awesome energy, I bet I am ready for your kung-fuy." He challenged.

The five masters stared to each other and then their eyes have changed as both new what that meant, "Are you ready?" Tigress asked as she swung her bamboo stick in the air, and held on her fighting stance, and so did the others.

"I was _born_ ready." Po gave Tigress a lustful smile.

When a ginkgo leaf fallen onto the solid ground, the auras of the field had became different. There was a showdown in the Po's Training Field, "HIYA! HIYA!" Po let out a fighting cried as he swung a bamboo stick wildly in the field and attacked his friends as a sparring, thinking that he could develop himself awesomeness kung fu skills of his own. The five returned the flavor to Po and so as he took it.

The bunnies have witnessed their admired heroes' awesomeness kung fu skills, and covertly watching them without any sound or noticing. Of course, The Furious Six were too preoccupied on their practicing and sparring as they didn't expect that somebody was spying on them.

"HIYA! HIYA!!" they finally let out their final scream and then there was another cried behind them, "HIYA!" he was sure that that wasn't his screams.

They turned around and saw the bunnies have both their own bamboo stick and stick-shaped tool of each, the Furious Six couldn't help themselves as they chuckled, "Hi ya." they hesitantly replied.

"So, what are you guys doing here? It's too early for you guys and today also no training class either." Po curiously asked.

"We want to be like you guys, Po. Hiya! Hiya!" a bunny declared and showed up some of his fighting skills. At last, he fell down and every bunny laughed at him, even the Six.

"Haha, very funny. But me and the five are still practicing the moves." Po replied of trying no to disappoint them.

"Please." And so the other bunnies followed, "Please! Please! Please!" they all pleaded the Furious Six.

Po has finally given up, "Okay, I think I guess I can show you some a few moves." He said, but there was another voice cut in.

"Po and the Furious Five are going to teach us how to kick butt!!" Sha declared as they have gotten overexcited.

"Whoa! Whoa! Fighting!? Remember what I told you, kids, Kung Fu means-"

"Excellence of itself." Te bunnies finished Po's speech.

"Right!" Po commented.

"Hey! Are we going to learn kung fu or what?" the bunnies started to complain, the masters chuckled of that.

"So, Tigress, guys. What do you think?" Po hit Tigress's shoulder and pulled the rest of the warriors closed together as a secret conversation.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" Viper excitedly said.

"Beside, these bunnies are the next generation of kung fu. They need to learn some defense moves first though." Crane said.

"I agree with that." Monkey added.

"Same by me, so how about you, Tigress?" Mantis asked as they have all eyed on the feline.

She sighed, "…Well, I guess teach them a few moves wouldn't hurt." She said.

"Alright, then that's settle!" Po showed out his paws and the five followed as they made up a team-high-five. They turned and faced to the bunnies.

"Okay, since you all know the secrets of being excellent, but do you know the secret of the fighting?" Tigress asked and just as they suspected, they all shook their heads.

"Well, fighting is the small part. The most importantly is, to be gentle on the outside, and at the same time, will be tough on the inside." Viper said.

"But how can you be gentle and tough at the same time?" one female bunny asked.

"Yea, I want to be the tough!" Sha declared and they cheered in agreed.

"I know this is sort of difficult for you to understand. But this is also the secret of kung fu as the world is full of opposite." Crane replied.

"To be a good warrior, you must learn all about the balance." Monkey added.

But the bunnies stared at the masters weirdly and confused, the masters scratched their heads of headache, "This must be harder than I thought." Po said.

"Ya think?" Mantis added.

Finally, Tigress and Viper then got an idea, they knelt in front of the bunnies as the same height of easier to talk, "Let's see if this help, it's easier to explain." Then the two female masters began to sing.

**Tigress: **_Earth, Sky, Day, Night_

**Viper:** _Sound and silence, Dark and light_

**Tigress and Viper:** _One alone is not enough, you need both together…_

_Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun…_

Tigress kicked a bamboo stick which it was on the ground and leapt it up in the air, and she caught it with her awesomeness leaping technique,Tigress held it in her Tigress style, and so did Viper.

**Tigress and Viper:**_ Lesson Number one!_

**Bunnies:**_ Wow! _

The bunnies began get themselves each a bamboo stick, now the boys have finally known how to make things straight, through singing. Monkey started first. He leaped beside a group and showed them a performance a correct stance of fists.

**Monkey:**_ Like a rock, huh-huh. _

_You must be hard, huh-huh. _

**Po:**_ Like an oak, mmmuh. _

_You must stand firm, huh-huh. _

**Mantis: **_Cut quick, like my blade. _

**Crane:**_ Think fast, huh-huh _

_Unafraid_

Soon, the bunnies have finally understood their meaning as they tried to follow their actions.

**Bunnies:**_ Like a rock, huh-huh. _

_I must be hard, huh-huh. _

_Like an oak, mmmuh. _

_I must stand firm, huh-huh. _

_Cut quick, like my blade. _

_Think fast, huh-huh _

_Unafraid. _

"That was quick for them." Monkey commented.

"You'd bet. Don't stop, keep singing!" Mantis shouted.

"Okay Masters, I'm ready!" Sha bravely announced.

"Uh huh. But you're still out of balance." Crane teased as he slightly pushed him a little and Sha got easily fall down. The bunnies laughed at him and the masters chuckled.

"You're only halfway there." Viper and Crane said in unison, which made them blushed. And it was the bunnies and the rest of the Five and Po laughed hardly at them, which made their faces blushed into crimson red. Tigress wiped her tears and began sing and Viper and Crane both snapped.

**Tigress:**_ Like a cloud. _

_You are soft. _

**Viper:**_ Like bamboo. _

_You bend in the wind. _

_Creeping slow. _

_You're at peace because you know. _

_It's okay to be afraid. _

Viper then gracefully gave half of them a ribbon. And they started to dance like Viper as a ribbon dancer.

**Bunnies:**_ Like a cloud. _

_I am soft. _

_Like bamboo. _

_I bend in the wind. _

_Creeping slow. _

_I'm at peace because I know. _

_It's okay to be afraid. _

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior couldn't help but chuckled at their quick following. And sooner and later, they slowly mastered their basic moves and a big step to the excellent of kung fu.

**Tigress: **_One alone is not enough. (_**Bunnies:** _One alone is not enough.) _

**Viper:**_ You need both together. (_**Bunnies:** _You need both together.) _

**Po:**_ Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun. (_**Bunnies:**_Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun.) _

**Crane:**_ Lesson # 1! _

Whether the Six made a cartwheel, the bunnies followed. And when they swung their fists, they followed as copying.

**Bunnies Group 1:**_ Like a cloud. _

**Bunnies Group 2: **_Like a rock, huh-huh. _

**Bunnies Group 1:**_ I am soft. _

**Bunnies Group 2: **_I must be hard, huh-huh. _

**Bunnies Group 1:**_ Like bamboo. _

**Bunnies Group 2:**_ Like an oak, mmmuh. _

**Bunnies Group 1:**_ I bend in the wind. _

**The Furious Six:**_ You can fly!_

**Bunnies Group 2: **_I must stand firm, huh-huh. _

**Bunnies Group 1:**_ Creeping slow. I'm at peace because I know. _

**Bunnies Group 2:**_ Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, huh-huh _

**Bunnies Group 1: **_It's okay to be afraid. _

**Bunnies Group 2: **_Unafraid. _

**The Furious Six: **_You have begun! _

**All: **_Lesson # one (x5) _

_Lesson # 1!! _

The bunnies cheered from their glee, the Furious Five and Po congratulated them, "Alright, nice job! Not bad to for the rookies." Tigress commented.

"Indeed you are." said a voice which behind them, it was Master Shifu who was standing behind and had been watched them the whole time.

"Master Shifu! We can explain!!" the Six tried to speak, but their master held up his palm to stop them.

They gulped as they didn't what he would do about them, all they could do was watching his every single move. He walked towards to the bunnies, and asked, "Tell me, how was it feel?"

"Huh?" The Six and the bunnies were surprised in unison, _what kind of question was that?_

"Well...I..ar..." a bunny was stammer, but the other bunny cut himself as he bravely said, "It was totally AWESOME!! I mean, having training together with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, it was the best thing ever in my life!!"

"Yeah, me too!!" another said.

"Me too!"

"Yea!!" all chorused.

The masters were touched as they didn't know that the children were so support them, but when Shifu opened his mouth, he said, "They are no longer the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior," they gasped as tears were already stand by. But then he grinned and spoke, "They are now the Furious Six, a team that combined in one heart." he announced. The Furious Six smiled as they thought that their elder master had already overheard them last night, they smiled at their master and bowed deeply and so did the bunnies. Shifu returned their bow as well.

The new day of dawn has arisen...

**END**


End file.
